La noche de los Inocentes
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Una fiesta de disfraces es el marco para un encuentro fortuito, Mu confiesa algo que hizo esa noche de inocentes.


LA NOCHE DE LOS INOCENTES

-¡Auuuuuuuuuh! Me duele…- Lanzó un grito seguido de unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo, se movía inconsolable casi en la silla frente a la mesa de caoba.

-Si dejaras de moverte Aioria, sería más rápido, además no entiendo por que te quejas tanto si no es gran cosa. Quiero decir, anteriormente habrás recibidos golpes más severos que este ¿No es así?.- Mu le limpiaba con sumo cuidado el pequeño orificio de la aguja escarlata que llevaba incrustada en la piel, cortesía de Quirón, el antiguo caballero de Scorpio y maestro de Milo.

-Gracias Mu tú siempre tan amable que das miedo.-

-No te enfades… vamos quita esa cara de pocos amigos.- Una vez que terminó le cubrió con un vendaje ligero. –Listo león.-

-Que alivio por un momento creí que no pararías y que estaba condenado a sufrir este dolor jajaja es broma.-

-¡Aioria!.- El león le miro con zalamería y tomó la mano de piel blanquísima de Mu entre la suya, acariciando sus dedos largos y suaves, Mu no hizo nada por evitarle y correspondió a la sonrisa, si bien el caballero de Aries era muy amable también sabía como apañárselas para ignorar a aquellos que trataban de conquistarlo.

-¿Qué haces Aioria? Por cierto ¿Qué fue de aquel chico del que te habías enamorado locamente en aquella fiesta de disfraces?.- Pregunto Mu con un fingido tono de inocencia, haciendo parecer casual aquella pregunta planeada par detenerle. Aioria capto aquello y le soltó, mirando hacía otro lado torció el gesto mostrando un evidente disgusto.

-Nada ¿Qué querías que pasara? No se quien sea ni de donde sea.-

-Es una pena por que me parecía que estabas realmente interesado en él, un milagro ¿No? Que tú te intereses por alguien.-

-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué no me intereso por nadie?.- Se puso de pie y se fue acercando a él, haciendo que instintivamente Mu diera varios pasos hacía atrás. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me huyes?.-

-Ya Aioria, no juegues…-

-Antes me dijiste que podía quedarme ¿No es así?.-

-Si si pero… no así… bueno es solo que yo…-

Se acercaba como el león que era dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa al primer momento de titubeo, los ojos felinos no perdían detalle, brillantes entre aquella piel dorada que los hacían más felinos aún.

-¿Es que tú que?.-

-Aioria… hay algo que me gustaría que vieras…-

Arqueo ambas cejas en gesto sorpresivo y sonrió interesado de nuevo, así era Aioria, como un niño pequeño, bastaba poco para llamar su atención hasta que se volviese a aburrir y decidiera mandar todo al demonio.

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Ven, sígueme…- Dio la vuelta, el cabello lila ondulantes tras el al dar la vuelta, dejó una estela del olor de su cabello limpio tras de sí, echó a andar por el patio principal del templo, Aioria lo siguió sonriente y a la vez sorprendido pues era raro que Mu admitiera a alguien en su templo y más raro aún que le permitiera penetrar en él. Llegó a las escaleras mismas que subió hasta el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, finalmente la habitación principal, la de Mu. No había mucha luz salvo por la que se colaba por las ventanas con las cortinas descorridas y un par de velas colocadas estratégicamente.

-Sientate por favor.-

Obedeció y se sentó en uno de los sillones de aquella pequeña sala de estar dentro de la habitación, observó a Mu perderse en la espesura de aquella oscuridad, le escuchaba abrir y cerrar cajones, buscando algo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanto afán?.-

-Ya lo verás y no sé si deba mostrártelo por que…-

-¿Por qué…?- Escucho que Mu se acercaba de nuevo hasta donde él estaba poco a poco como no queriendo ser visto.

-Por que tal vez… ya no quieras saber de mí… después de saber lo que pasó.-

-No entiendo nada Mu…-

Cada vez se acercaba más, tímidamente pero en aquella oscuridad difícilmente podía distinguir más allá de la silueta que se acercaba, como en un ritual algo apantallante una de las ventanas que no estaba bien cerrada se abrió de golpe con el viento, empezaba a caer una ligera lluvia refrescante, las cortinas ondularon y se apagaron las velas con la corriente de aire, Mu estaba a su lado pero si antes no había podido verle ahora menos en aquella negrura de la habitación, se escuchó un rayo potente y luego el destello de luz, mismo que ilumino de golpe y entonces le vio… se le secó la garganta y aunque los labios estaban entre abiertos no pudo articular ni una palabra, los ojos verde azul de Mu le estaban mirando tristes y llenos de culpa a través de un antifaz violeta…

_Semanas atrás… _

-¡Aioriaaa! ¿Ya conseguiste algo interesante para llevarte esta noche? Me había comentado Shura que esta tarde estabas vuelto loco tratando de pensar en que llevarte.-

-Hola Shaka, pues si, digamos que tuve que salir disparado a comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces ya tenías el disfraz listo?.-

-Jajaja si, ya lo tenía pero no me ha gustado mucho que digamos y pensaba cambiarlo pero ya es tarde para eso, tendré que ponérmelo ¿Y tú ya estás listo?.-

-Digamos que sí aunque no me hace gracia, yo no sé de quien fue la ocurrencia de hacer esto.-

-Ya sabes… del patriarca loco… cada vez se le ocurren cosas más… descabelladas, creía que ya lo había visto todo cuando las cenas de rigor se empezaron a convertir en un constante festejo a Baco, y esto ha sido el colmo, una fiesta de disfraces…-

-Bueno creo que ya es un pelín tarde, será mejor que te deje para que te arregles como es debido, hasta luego Aioria.-

-Hasta al rato Shaka.-

Dio un suspiro desesperado y se apresuro a tomar un baño largo y reparador, una vez que se hubo fastidiado de la bañera salió secándose perezoso hasta llegar a la habitación, tocó el disfraz que estaba sobre la cama, en realidad no era tan complicado, se había decidido por una armadura de pretoriano, nada del otro mundo, al menos estaba seguro de que por ser lo más sencillo sería original.

-Debería negarme a ir y quedarme en casa a dormir a demás ya empiezo a aburrirme de la misma de siempre… buscar a alguien traerlo a la cama y adiós…-

Tras dirigirse a sí mismo aquellas palabras comenzó a vestirse algo más animado al ver su aspecto frente al espejo, se veía bien, lástima, era griego y no romano, pero de cualquier modo lucía hermoso, la seda que llevaba debajo de la falsa armadura hacía resaltar la piel, no se decidía si llevarse el casco puesto o llevarlo en el brazo, optó por llevarlo en el brazo, echó una ultima ojeada a su aspecto en el espejo y sonrió complacido. Bajo las escaleras hasta el patio central y salió del templo del león estelar, rumbo al templo del patriarca al gran salón.

Gente por todos lados con disfraces variados muchos con antifaces, evidentemente no reconocía a muchos por ahí hasta que finalmente dio con Shura y Shaka que estaban en un costado de la mesa de los bocadillos platicando.

-¡Wow Shura! Te haz quebrado la cabeza ¿No?.- Observando de pies a cabeza el traje de luces de Shura, un traje de torero exquisitamente decorado.

-Jajaja igual que tú Aioria, ¿Qué opinas? Es algo muy típico de mi tierra.-

-Te ves muy bien no lo niego y tú también te ves bien Shaka.- El caballero de Virgo llevaba una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, muy elegante en un smoking negro y con una capa igualmente negra, el fantasma de la ópera.

-Lo mismo digo león, ¿Estabas tan neurótico por llevar puesto ese disfraz? Si te queda de maravilla.-

-Umm… bueno te creo ¿Dónde andan los demás?.-

-Camus y Milo están en la pista, son los dos Romeos que están bailando, Death Mask trae un traje de cruzado, que a mi gusto es como un recordatorio de su mezquina personalidad…-

-¡Shura! No seas cruel.- Reprendió molesto al caballero de Capricornio.

-Jajaja ya veo a los dos Romeos a Death no lo veo ¿Y Mu ya llegó?.-

-Mu se negó a venir dijo que esto se le hacía una grosería y que prefería quedarse en su templo o salir a caminar al pueblo, ya sabes como es.- Contestó Shaka.

-Que pena, me hubiera gustado verlo disfrazado.-

-¿Noto cierto interés en el caballero de Aries?.- Interrogó Shura con suspicacia.

-No que va… solo es que me cae muy bien y me hubiera gustado charlar con él.-

Los dos caballeros estaban por tomarle el pelo cuando se quedaron mirando a un hombre que llegaba, caminando despacio con miedo atravesó la puerta principal, llevaba el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, negro azabache la piel muy blanca y un antifaz violeta que hacía resaltar más los ojos azul verde, miraba para todos lados como buscando a alguien conocido.

-¿Quién será?.- Preguntó curioso Shura.

-No lo sé, a mi no me parece conocido pero parece muy solito… jajaja.-

-¡Aioria! Por todos los dioses ¿Algún día dejarás de pensar en alguna conquista?.-

-Shaka pides demasiado, es Aioria… antes Milo hubiera corrido tras el haciendo la competencia con Aioria, pero bueno, Milo ya está ocupado y solo nos queda el solterón de Aioria jajaja.-

-¿Solterón? Maldito Shura pero si tú también estás solterón.- Y sin escuchar nada más se dirigió hasta donde estaba el chico que había llamado su atención, recargado en un pilar miraba a la gente que platicaba, bailaba y algunos más andaban simplemente merodeando. Aioria se acercó por detrás de él hasta tenerle lo suficientemente cerca.

-Hola, ¿Buscas a alguien?.- El joven se sobresalto y se volvió hasta estar de frente al romano de ojos verdes.

-Eh… no… yo solo estaba mirando.- La voz era un tanto conocida, pero no lograba distinguir donde le había escuchado.

-¿Te conozco?.-

-No lo creo…-

-Bueno entonces eso lo podemos arreglar fácil, yo soy Aioria, ¿Perteneces al Santuario?.-

-No, me ha llegado una invitación y he acudido, es todo…-

_Ummm así que uno de esos chicos vírgenes que el Patriarca suele invitar para el placer de los demás, que interesante._

-¿Tienes sed? ¿Puedo ofrecerte una copa de vino?.-

-Claro, te lo agradecería muero de sed.-

Y del otro lado donde ellos estaban Shaka y Shura observaban sorprendidos.

-Maldito Aioria, que suerte tiene, no sé como es que se consigue ligar a cuanta persona le pase enfrente.-

-Jajaja vamos español no te pongas celoso ya tendrás tu turno.-

-No que va, si no estoy celoso…-

-Aquí tienes.- Le alargó la copa de vino, misma que tomo entre sus dedos blanquísimos, por un breve instante tocó los suyos y se sorprendió de la suavidad de aquella piel que ya deseaba.

-Gracias Aioria, así que tú perteneces al Santuario.-

-Así es, aquí es donde vivo, me parece raro, te me haces conocido de algún lugar pero no recuerdo haberte visto en el pueblo.-

-¿Enserio? No lo creo…- Le comentó coqueteándole con una sonrisa que le invitaba a seguir.

Tras un rato de estar platicando el extraño nunca le dijo su nombre, por más que Aioria trataba de hacerle la pregunta, él la evadía y hacía otro tipo de comentarios para que el león se olvidara de ello, al ver que no conseguía nada finalmente lo dejo por la paz.

-¿Qué hay allá?.- Le preguntó el joven desconocido al guapo griego.

-Es una terraza, ¿Quieres ir?.- Los ojos del caballero de la quinta casa resplandecieron, brillando perversamente, sabía que la terraza se encontraba casi desierta, o tal vez estaban unas cuantas parejas buscando intimidad para poder besarse, un lugar idóneo para los que buscan romance.

-Me gustaría echar un vistazo.-

Aioria le ofreció el brazo, este lo tomó y se fueron dejando una estela de sus risas hasta allá, donde se perdieron en el exterior. Estaba un poco nublado y una ligera llovizna comenzaba a caer, pero eso no les importó. Al estar en el exterior el desconocido se quedó mirando el paisaje, el Santuario, las 12 casas se apreciaban desde ahí, después sin que Aioria se diera cuenta se lo quedó mirando a él, intensamente pues le había llamado la atención desde el primer instante, los ojos de color cambiante relampagueaban a través del antifaz y el cabello negro coronaba la hermosa piel blanca, su cabello se agitaba con el viento, le daba un aspecto casi hechicero.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué te haz quedado tan callado? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?.-

-No… es solo que me pareces tan atractivo…-

Aquellas palabras que le lanzó le sorprendieron pues por un momento se sintió la presa y no el cazador algo que muy rara vez le pasaba. Sonrió tímidamente y lo tomó por la cintura acercándolo a él, era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo, levantó su barbilla y le selló sus labios en un beso intenso, ansioso, tratando de llevarse a sus memorias cada pedacito de piel, el sabor, el tacto. Aquel extraño le correspondió diestramente y se abrazó a él dejándose llevar, disfrutando el sutil olor de la piel de aquel joven griego. Aioria se separó un momento de esos labios y trato de quitarle el antifaz, pero él no lo dejó y le retiró la mano de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no?.-

-¿No te gusta más el misterio?.-

-No de alguien que me interesa.-

-No seas desesperado…- Se hizo besar de nuevo esta vez más apasionado que la primera, pronto los labios de Aioria estaban besando aquel cuello y acariciando la estrecha cintura, fue un momento tan largo y tan corto a la vez. Unos guardias interrumpieron, debajo corrían y había un gran bullicio, al parecer algún desconocido se había infiltrado en el Santuario y a gritos avisaban que todos los caballeros debían regresar a sus templos, solo por si acaso.

El griego se quedó escuchando con un aire indignado, le tomó de la mano, mientras le daba un beso cortés.

-Tengo que irme… dime como te llamas y donde puedo encontrarte.-

-No te preocupes… yo te buscaré.-

-¿Cómo me encontrarás?.-

-Daré contigo, te lo aseguro.-

-Entonces no te digo adiós si no hasta luego.- Le sonrió encantadamente y salió a paso veloz hasta regresar al salón principal. Se fue junto con Shaka y Shura andando malhumorados los tres pues les habían echado a perder la noche.

-Ojalá lo vuelva a ver…-

-¿A quién?.- Preguntaron sus compañeros al unísono.

-Al chico del antifaz violeta…-

_Actualmente…_

-No puedo creerlo Mu… tú eras… ese chico…-

-Si, yo era ese chico… llevaba cabello falso… falso al igual que yo, quería decírtelo desde ese momento pero me dio miedo que me fueses a rechazar, por eso no te dije nada…-

-No te hubiese rechazado… no lo hubiese hecho…- Aún no podía creerlo, se quedó quieto mirándole. –Diantres Mu, y yo que te dije lo que había pasado con el supuesto desconocido, con pelos y señas, que pena.-

-Aioria yo… perdóname… no tenía planeado que eso sucediera, pero cuando estabas conmigo… por un momento quise ser una de tus conquistas, quise sentirme como tu los haces sentir, quería probar… probarte.-

-No tenías que hacer eso… de buena gana yo te hubiera mostrado lo que me pidieras, además tú no eres ninguna vulgar conquista…- Se puso de pie y se le acercó, Mu instintivamente se hizo para atrás pero esta vez Aioria no lo dejaría escapar, aquella noche lo dejó ir pero esta noche… el león no estaba dispuesto a soltar a su presa, lo atrapó tomándole de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y se acercó hasta estar frente a frente, levantó la mano hasta quitarle el antifaz, como aquella noche.

-Con este antifaz quedaban cubiertos los puntos violetas de tu frente, por eso no tenía ni como reconocerte, pero ya ves esos ojos tuyos son tan únicos.-

-Aioria yo…-

-Shhh no digas más.-

-Aioria estás lastimado…-

-Ni una palabra más…- Le hizo callar con un beso, con una ternura insospechada en el león, como nunca nadie había besado al caballero de Aries y como nunca nadie más lo haría…

**FIN ESCRITO POR HOKUTO SEXY**


End file.
